harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Skarpety
|wytwórca = * Mugole * Czarodzieje |właściciel(e) = * Mugole * Czarodzieje |funkcje = Element ubioru |wykorzystanie = Odzienie na stopy |grafika = Dobby sock.gif }} Skarpety (ang. Socks) — element codziennego ubioru, zakładany na stopy. Są używane zarówno przez czarodziejów, jaki i mugoli. Zastąpiły powszechnie niegdyś używane onuce. W minimalistycznej wersji mają one kształt stopy człowieka, a przeważnie sięgają za kostki. W serii * Czarodziej Bertie Bott pracował w połowie XX wieku jako cukiernik. Chcąc stworzyć pyszne cukierki, przez przypadek wrzucił do kociołka brudne skarpety, co dało mu inspiracje do produkowania fasolek wszystkich smakówPottermore. * Na swoje dziesiąte urodziny, które przypadały 31 lipca 1990 r., Harry Potter dostał w prezencie wieszak na ubrania i parę starych skarpet swojego wuja, Vernona DursleyaHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), rozdział 1, Listy od nikogo. * W jedną z otrzymanych przez Harry'ego od Vernona Dursleya skarpet, koloru musztardowożółtego''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), rozdział 23, ''Bal, w dniu 1 września 1993 r., podczas podróży pociągiem do Hogwartu, Ron Weasley schował zakupiony w Egipcie kieszonkowy fałszoskop, który dał Harry'emu w prezencie na 13 urodziny, a który w czasie podróży zaczął niespodziewanie gwizdać i wirować''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu, rozdział 5, ''Dementor. * W trakcie Nocy Duchów obchodzonej 31 października 1991 r. Harry Potter i Ron Weasley wyruszyli na poszukiwanie Hermiony Granger, aby ostrzec ją przed trollem, którego wpuścił do szkoły profesor Quirrell. Śledząc profesora Snape'a Harry w pewnym momencie poczuł zgniły odór, przywodzący na myśl stare skarpetki i ubikację, której nikt nie sprząta. Chwilę potem zobaczył rozsiewającego ten zapach trolla''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), rozdział 10, ''Noc Duchów. * Niedługo po Bożym Narodzeniu w tym samym roku, kiedy Harry został przyłapany przez Albusa Dumbledore'a na wpatrywaniu się w Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, zapytał dyrektora, co ten widzi, gdy patrzy w lustro. Dumbledore odpowiedział, że widzi siebie, trzymającego parę grubych, wełnianych skarpetek, dodając, że nigdy się nie ma za dużo skarpetekHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), rozdział 12, Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. mały|153x153px|Skarpeta z szafy Harry'ego * 31 lipca 1992 r. do domu przy Privet Drive 4 przybył Zgredek, skrzat domowy, aby ostrzec Harry'ego przed powrotem do Hogwartu. Tego samego dnia Dursleyów odwiedzili państwo Masonowie. Ponieważ Zgredek bardzo hałasował, w pewnym momencie Harry musiał go ukryć przed swym wujem w szafie. Gdy skrzat z niej wyszedł, miał na głowie jedną, za to bardzo brudną skarpetkę Harry'ego, którą odrzucił z obrzydzeniem''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film). * Gdy Harry przybył w sierpniu 1992 r. do Nory, Molly Weasley załamywała ręce na stanem jego skarpetek i starała sie wmusić w niego cztery dokładki przy każdym posiłkuHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), rozdział 4, ''W księgarni Esy i Floresy. Informacja o tym znalazła się na karcie Molly Weasley w grze karcianejKarta 37/140 w zestawie dodatkowym Komnata Tajemnic. mały|lewo|144x144px|Najważniejsza skarpeta Zgredka * Harry Potter pod koniec roku szkolnego 1992-1993 użył własnej skarpetki do wyzwolenia Zgredka: włożył do swojej skarpetki, brudnej, obślizgłej i śmierdzącej po niedawnych przejściach w Komnacie Tajemnic, Dziennik Toma Riddle'a, który podał Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi. Gdy zniesmaczony czarodziej, będący wówczas panem skrzata, zdjął skarpetę z dziennika, odrzucił ją, a schwycił ją Zgredek. Skrzat uznał, że odrzucając niechcianą skarpetkę jego pan podarował mu ją, a tym samym uwolnił, gdyż skrzat domowy mógł być przez swego pana odprawiony właśnie poprzez danie mu na własność jakiejkolwiek części ubrania''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), rozdział 18, ''Nagroda Zgredka''W wersji filmowej Harry włożył skarpetę do dziennika. * Ron Weasley w Boże Narodzenie 1993 roku dostał parę brązowych skarpet jako prezent od matki, mimo że nie przepadał za tym koloremHarry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), rozdział 11, ''Błyskawica. * W trakcie czwartego roku nauki w Hogwarcie Hermiona Granger, oburzona na sposób traktowania skrzatów domowych przez czarodziejów, założyła Stowarzyszenie Walki o Emancypację Skrzatów Zniewolonych, którego celem miało być m.in. uwolnienie jak największej ilości skrzatów zatrudnionych w szkole. Hermiona, będąc już na piątym roku, robiła na drutach skarpetki i czapki, które zostawiała w Wieży Gryffindoru, licząc że skrzaty, które je znajdą, zostaną uwolnione. Nie wiedziała, że wszystkie znikające po nocy skarpety i czapki zabierał Zgredek, gdyż inne skrzaty oburzone na Hermionę odmówiły sprzątania pomieszczeń GryfonówHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka)Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka). * 25 grudnia 1994 r. Zgredek ofiarował Harry'emu Potterowi jako prezent bożonarodzeniowy parę skarpet, które sam zrobił z wełny zakupionej za swoje wynagrodzenie za pracę w Hogwarcie. Jedna z nich była jaskrawoczerwona, wyszywana w miotły, zaś druga zielona, ze złotymi zniczami. Harry, który nie był na to przygotowany, dał Zgredkowi w prezencie parę musztardowożółtych skarpet, które dostał kiedyś od wuja Vernona , a w których przez ostatni rok przechowywał fałszoskop. Obserwujący ich Ron Weasley, ubawiony całą sytuacją i zdziwieniem Zgredka, że skarpetki od Harry'ego są identyczne, dał skrzatowi jeszcze jedną parę skarpet, fioletowych, które sam właśnie dostał tego dnia w prezencie świątecznym od matki. mały|176x176px|Reklama skarpet samonośnych Merlina * W dniu 6 marca 1995 roku Harry, Ron i Hermiona odwiedzili Hogsmeade, by kupić Zgredkowi nowe skarpetki w sklepie odzieżowym Gladraga, jako podziękowanie za pomoc udzieloną Harry'emu przy drugim zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Mieli kupę zabawy, wybierając wszystkie najbardziej niesamowite skarpetki, w tym parę w świecące złote i srebrne gwiazdki oraz taką, która zaczynała wrzeszczeć, kiedy wydzielała zbyt silny zapach''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), rozdział 27, ''Powrót Łapy, gdyż wiedzieli, że skarpetki są najbardziej ulubioną przez skrzata częścią garderoby. * W latach 90. sklep Gladraga reklamował w Proroku CodziennymZobacz to zdjęcie. wiele swoich produktów, wśród których były m.in. rumuńskie skarpety, które można było kupować po jednej sztuce, oraz skarpety samonośne Merlina, które mogły same stać prosto''The Making of Harry Potter. * W zrolowanej parze skarpet trzymanej w swoim szkolnym kufrze Harry Potter przechowywała fiolkę z eliksirem Felix Felicis, który wygrał na pierwszej lekcjieliksirów prowadzonej przez profesora Horacego SłughornaHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), rozdział 22, ''Po pogrzebieHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), rodział 24, Sectumsempra. * Andromeda Tonks, matka Nimfadory, była na tyle biegła w używaniu czarów gospodarczych, że gdy rzucała czar pakujący, nawet pakowane skarpetki dobierały się parami i schludnie zwijały''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 3, ''Straż przednia. mały|lewo|77x77px * 31 sierpnia 1995 r. Ron Weasley nie rozstawał się z otrzymaną tego dnia sowią pocztą odznaką prefekta, aż do chwili, gdy Fred i George nie zaproponowali, że przytwierdzą mu tę odznakę do czoła za pomocą Zaklęcia Trwałego Przylepca. Dopiero wówczas Ron owinął odznakę troskliwie w parę pomarańczowych skarpet i zamknął w szkolnym kufrze''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 9, ''Zmartwienia pani Weasley. * Gdy na dzień przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego 1995 - 1996 Dolores Umbridge, przebywająca w skrzydle szpitalnym szkoły po nimiłej dla niej przygodzie z centaurami, usiłowała niepostrzeżenie opuścić szkołę, natknęła się na Irytka, który postanowiwszy wykonać polecenie Freda Weasleya uczynienia piekła nauczycielce, leciał za nią okładając na przemian laską Minerwy McGonagall i skarpetą pełną kredy, ku uciesze wielu uczniów zebranych w Sali WejściowejHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 38, Początek drugiej wojny. mały|95x95px|Utracone skarpety Luny Lovegood * Jedną z rzeczy, którą utraciła Luna Lovegood w przeddzień powrotu do domu po zakończeniu swojego czwartego roku nauki w Hogwarcie, była para prążkowanych skarpet, o czym poinformowała na wywieszanej w rożnych częściach zamku liścieZobacz to zdjęcie.. * W wydaniu czasopisma dla miłośników robótek ręcznych Knitter's Own, które Albus Dumbledore znalazł w łazience domu mugoli w Budleigh Babberton, w którym w 1996 r. ukrywał się przed śmierciożercami Horacy Slughorn, w dziale Porada miesiąca znajdował się przepis na zrobienie na drutach komfortowych skarpet dla całej rodziny''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film). mały|94x94px|Okładka Knitter's Own * Fred i George ofiarowali Molly Weasley w grudniu 1996 r. nowy kapelusz czarownicy i złoty naszyjnik, jako prezenty świąteczne. Gdy ich matka zachwycała się prezentami, Fred żartobliwie skomentował, że odkąd bliźniacy sami muszą prać sobie skarpetki, coraz bardziej doceniają matkęHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), rozdział 16, ''Bardzo mroźne Boże Narodzenie. * 28 lipca 1997 r. Harry Potter, przygotowując się opuszczenia domu wujostwa i wyjazdu do Nory, postanowił opróżnić swój szkolny kufer, którego gruntownie nie sprzątał od czasu, gdy go pierwszy raz spakował. Na dnie kufra odnalazł m.in. pojedyncze skarpetki, które nie pasowały już ani na jego nogę, ani do żadnej pary''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 2, ''In memoriam. lewo|mały|180x180px|Lusterko w skarpecie * W marcu 1998 r., w trakcie poszukiwań horkruksów, jakie prowadzili Harry, Ron i Hermiona, cała trójka została złapana przez szmalcowników a następnie uwięziona w Dworze Malfoyów. Po zamknięciu w piwnicy dworu Harry próbował wezwać pomoc przez odłamek lusterka dwukierunkowego, które wcześniej schował w swojej skarpetce''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film)Tylko w wersji filmowej, w książce Harry przechowywał lusterko w sakiewce otrzymanej w prezencie na 17 urodziny od Hagrida.. * Podczas pogrzebu Zgredka, który zginął trafiony sztyletem Bellatriks Lestrange w trakcie potyczki w Dworze Malfoyów, Ron Weasley przed złożeniem skrzata do grobu założył mu na stopy własne skarpetki i butyHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 24, ''Wytwórca różdżek. mały|195x195px|Karta Molly Weasley * Do standardowego wyposażenia smokologów należały ognioodporne skarpetyOficjalna strona J.K. Rowling''Zobacz to zdjęcie.. * Percival Shacklehorn posiadał parę śmierdzących skarpet, które służyły mu jako przynęta w nielegalnych polowaniach na garborogi. Pomogły one Mathildzie Grimblehawk i jej partnerowi rozwiązać jedną z zagadekFantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World, zagadka 2, ''The Smell of Fear, scena 3. Za kulisami * Autorka wszystkich książek o przygodach Harry'ego Pottera, J.K. Rowling, zapytana podczas rozmowy na czacie przez jednego z fanów, co jest powodem tak częstego występowania skarpet w serii, odpowiedziała: „''Nic głębszego ani znaczącego, obawiam się. To tylko element komediowy''”Bloomsbury Live Chat na Accio Quote. * Motyw skarpet w sadze, bagatelizowany przez jej autorkę, został szybko zauważony i podchwycony przez fanów, dla których stał się elementem humorystycznym, podobnym do "nosa Voldemorta". Zaowocowało to wieloma wesołymi pracami publikowanymi w internecie, a w konsekwencji zostało wykorzystane przez producentów gadżetów związanych z książkami i filmami, popularyzując serię dzieł o przygodach Harry'ego Pottera. Z oczywistych względów najczęściej pojawiającym się odniesieniem jest Zgredek z jego "skarpetkoholią", ale i samemu Albusowi Dumbledore'owi też się oberwało. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Lego Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World * Pottermore * Oficjalna strona J.K. Rowling * The Making of Harry Potter en:Socks Kategoria:Części ubioru czarodziejów